


[Podfic] #gentleman

by greedy_dancer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audio performance of fideliant's story. 18 minutes. 
</p>
<p> <i>Snapchat: the modern gentleman's herald.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] #gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437611) by [fideliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant). 



> Thanks to fideliant for giving permission to podfic. 
> 
> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for organizing and to Paraka for hosting the podfic.

Cover art by greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:18:29 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Zi7GeH)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to hear from you! :)   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
